Is that a lovebite?
by GrissomzGal
Summary: E/OFluff, basically.Humour and Romance, although with a teeny weeny bit of angst. Just a teeny weeny bit though. Orginally started off as a one-shot but turned into more at the suggestions/requests of readers!
1. Chapter 1

The general idea of this one came to me in a dream. (Weird dreams, uhu, I'm aware of this :D) It's just a short one-shot, really just a bit of pointless fluff, but I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

"Elliot, Olivia, I need you to do something for me." The authoratitive voice of the SVU Captain, Don Cragen, rang out as Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson sat talking.

It had been a long few days. A girl's parents had been murdered, but she was so young that she just thought they'd gone away on a really long holiday, and nobody really wanted to tell her that they weren't coming back because she was such a cute, nice little girl.

Both detectectives looked up at their Captain, wondering what it was he wanted them to do. Munch and Fin were out on another case, and despite it being a long few days for the two, at the moment the crime rate was reasonably slow and there weren't many cases coming in. It was a long time since they'd been able to just sit and relax, chatting.

"The little girl from you case," Cragen stated.

"Oh god, what's happened?" Olivia asked worriedly, glancing at Elliot who shared the same worried look on his face.

"Nothing's happened, just Child Services aren't here yet and I swear, if I have to look after the kid for any longer I will snap," he growled. Elliot and Olivia were surprised yet amused at Cragen's agitation, as it was out of character and didn't look good on the normally calm, cool and collected man.

"She's a sweetie, Cap! What's getting to ya?" Elliot grinned.

"She's not shut up since I took her in there," Don pointed to his office door, through which the blonde head of the little girl was just visible.

"And you want us to get grouchy instead?" Elliot asked, trying not to laugh, and he glanced at Olivia who couldn't help ut let out a little giggle.

"Either you take her or you're on leave," the Captain pointed one thick finger at Elliot, fixing him with a dark, intense glare.

"Sure Captain," Elliot nodded, and as Don breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go and collect the little girl that was far to gregarious for him to handle.

When they were working a case the detectives had nothing but respect for their Captain, but when they were just hanging around waiting for something to do, one of their favourite pass times was teasing him.

Elliot saluted him as he walked off, and as Olivia laughed, he smiled and then said gruffly, "I'm gonna kick somebody's ass! That cute little kid won't shut up!!"

Olivia laughed even harder, holding her sides. Nobody could make her laugh like Elliot could. He was the one person who, as much as she tried, she couldn't resist his jokes and his charm, and that cheeky grin of his.

Elliot smiled, glancing round as he heard the little girl, Emily Matthews, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Ell!! Liv!!"

"Well hey there Emmy," he grinned as she launched herself at him, landing in his lap, belly down. "How've you been?"

She gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek. "Good. You?"

"Pretty good too, thank you," he smiled at the little blonde haired, blue eyed, giggly little 5 year old. "You gonna say hey to Olivia?"

She nodded and jumped off his lap, running round the desks to Olivia and carrying out the same feat as she had with Elliot, launching herself into the air and leanding belly-first on Olivia's lap. "Liv!!"

"Hey Emily," she smiled. "Did you have fun with Don?"

"Don's grouchy," she smiled, and both Elliot and Olivia laughed along with her. "I liked you and Ell better."

"Doesn't everyone?" Elliot murmured, and Olivia laughed. "Hey, how about we go for lunch at the diner?"

At the diner across the road from the station, they wandered into the diner, Emily inbetween the two detectives, holding their hands and skipping. Neither Elliot nor Olivia could deny the fact that they loved this, looking after Emily together. It made them feel like a little family, even if they knew that eventually Child Services would come and collect Emily and take her off to be put in some foster home where they knew she'd be miserable.

"Hey, Ell, what's that on your neck?" she asked as they sat down at a little table by the window.

"Where?" he asked, glancing at Olivia, who bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile.

"There," Emily reached out and poked his neck.

"Oh, right. That," he swallowed his laughter best he could. "I nearly cut myself shaving this morning, that's all."

"Oh, kay," Emily nodded, swinging her legs and playing with her little rag doll as Elliot and Olivia stared at each other, both trying their best not to break out into laughter.

"Yeah, and I uh..." Elliot cleared his throat. "I had to be careful, I almost cut myself again on the other side too."

"You're silly," Emily giggled.

"I certainly am," he grinned at Olivia, who let out a soft laugh.

As their food arrived, Elliot looked at Olivia, grinning, and he gave her a wink. She grinned back and looked down at her salad, sighing. She hated the stupid diet, she really did, but she had promised herself she would lose at least 5 pounds.

Suddenly Emily gasped, pointing at Elliot. "Is it a lovebite?! My Daddy gives them to my Mommy all the time!!"

Elliot froze, fork with pasta attached only half-way to his mouth. He slowly looked up to Olivia, and she had gone the exact same shade as the beetroot in her salad...

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it's not much, but as I said, it's just a pointless piece of fluff that came to me in a dream. Although I do have to say, it wasn't Olivia in the dream... lol

Anyway. I love reviews, they make me happy. So what do you say? Care to make me happy?


	2. Chapter 2

So this was originally a one-shot, but considering there were quite a few requests for me to carry on, I did this chapter. I'm not sure it'll be brilliant as the first part was just written as I dreamt it, but hopefully it's at least adequate.

_Suddenly Emily gasped, pointing at Elliot. "Is it a lovebite?! My Daddy gives them to my Mommy __all__ the time!!"_

_Elliot froze, fork with pasta attached only half-way to his mouth. He slowly looked up to Olivia, and she had gone the exact same colour of the beetroot in her salad..._

"Uh, no," Elliot shook his head. "It's not a lovebite. There's nobody to give me one, anyway."

Olivia started coughing, choking on her drink, and Elliot patted her on the back.

"Are you okay Liv?" Emily asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah honey," she took a deep breath, nodding.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other worriedly. Surely if a little 5 year old girl could figure out that it might be a love-bite, then any adult could. And if they reacted like they just had done in-front of the adult that asked, then they could see that it was possible their little secret could come out, and that was something that they really feared happening.

Back at the station, Captain Cragen walked out towards them, holding a white piece of tissue against his shiny dome. 

"What's up Cap?" Elliot asked with a frown.

"Banged my head," Cragen growled. He was obviously still in a bad mood after having to look after Emily earlier on in the day.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other with matching smirks, but then Cragen snarled, "It is not a matter to smirk about. Where's the kid gone?"

Emily had ran over and was swinging herself round and round in Olivia's chair, and you could just hear Cragen's teeth grinding. "Child Services are on their way. I need to tell her."

Olivia shouted Emily over, and the little girl wobbled over to them. "Don, Elliot almost made himself bleed today too. He almost cut his neck..."

Cragen glanced at Elliot's neck, which not only beared the 'nearly cut', but had gone as red as his face. The Captain's eyes narrowed, and he glanced from the instense, fiery tempered detective to his female counter-part, and then back. They were both the same colour of red, and he again focused his attention on the 'nearly cut' on Elliot's neck.

"You nearly cut yourself, huh?" he asked contemplatively. "It doesn't look like it. Seems like a lovebite."

"No," Emily shook her head. "I said that. It's not. I said it and then Liv almost choked."

"Did she?" Cragen was very quickly warming to little girl. He'd always been suspicious of his two detectives with the highest solve rates. He'd never really believed that their relationship was simply platonic, but he's just never been able to prove it, and he desperately wanted to just be sure. He would certainly not fire either of them, he's just pleade ignorance, but he'd just liked to have been able to prove it. "What you choke on, huh?"

He gave them both a knowing look and took Emily's hand in his own, taking the kid away to his office to break the news that she would have to leave the station and her beloved 'Ell' and 'Liv'.

Later on, Emily had been taken away, and both Elliot and Olivia come out of it both very emotional. It was the end of the day now, and they were both looking forward to going to their respective homes, having their showers and their baths and then relaxing before having a hopefully good night's sleep.

Olivia was getting changed in the locker room; she'd never been very body conscious and had never really had a problem with changing in view of others. She was just changing her blouse to a t-shirt when Elliot wandered in.

"Hey," he nodded.

"Hey," she smiled at him, and he paused before allowing himself a little grin. "Today was dangerous."

"You could say that," he nodded. "We got through it okay though."

"I really need to get a grip," she commented, and he laughed with a nod. "Or you need to wear a polo neck jumper..."

"You really think I own a polo neck jumper?" he laughed. "No, you just need to get a grip."

"Fair enough," she smiled.

As she pulled the top down over her stomach, she glanced at her partner and she let out a soft sigh as he undid the buttons on his shirt and dropped it on the bench as he took a t-shirt from his locker. He looked at her and smiled as he saw that she was staring.

"We had an agreement. No staring in work," he said wryly.

She made eye-contact with him and she couldn't help herself. She moved to him and placed her hands on his chest, looking up into his royal blue eyes, her own chocolate brown ones studying him carefully as he looked back down at her.

"Liv..." he said unsurely.

"Don't worry. Cragen's stuck in his office, you know he always is," she whispered. "Munch and Fin have gone home."

"Yeah, but there are still other people here Liv," he stated softly.

"Ssshhh," she placed her finger on his lips and then replaced her index finger with her lips.

As they kissed softly, Don Cragen strode past, but then froze, back tracking and staring in at his two detectives.

"Holy..." he muttered under his breath. He couldn't believe his eyes. He'd been searching for more than 5 years for some sign that they were more than simply partners at work, some solid evidence that proved the fact beyond reasonable doubt, and in all those years he'd not had anything certain, but now here he was standing outside the locker room watching them kiss.

Suddenly they slowed to a stop and Cragen jumped out of view almost comically, smiling contently before carrying on to his destination.

Olivia smirked and said softly, "I might just have to make you nearly cut yourself again..."

So there it was. Please review, whatever you think of it. I'd just like to know what you thought of it. Thanking you!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Well there have been a few positive reviews to Chapter 2, so I decided to continue with tiff-mariska-livfanan's idea and I came up with this. I hope it's okay, and I hope you enjoy it. Here goes!!

* * *

A fortnight later, and Cragen hadn't mentioned anything about what he had witnessed. He had decided that as long as their relationship wasn't interfering in their work, he would just let it go on. They had both been happier lately, and their solve rates had gotten even higher than they normally were, which great for everyone. Him, them and all the victims and families involved.

They had been called to an apartment in Brooklyn, and when they got there, they saw two bodies, a male and a female, lying side by side on the double bed in what appeared to have been their bedroom before the blood was sprayed all over it.

Immediately they got got deja vu, and then that sinking feeling in the pits of their stomachs started as they recognised the positions and the just something about it - they had seen it before.

"Do you..." Elliot started, but Olivia just nodded, so he felt no need to carry on speaking. "What have we got?"

"Robert Jones," the police officer already on scene told him. "Age 35, his wife Laura, 32. Their foster daughter Emily is missing."

They looked at each other, shocked. No. Surely not. It couldn't be, could it? They both knew that they'd seen this before when her parents had been killed, but surely this couldn't happen twice in a row to the same little girl.

"Their daughter, how old?" Elliot asked.

"Uh..." the officer looked at his note-book. "Five.. why?"

"The bastard's done it again," Elliot shook his head.

"You've seen him before?" the officer asked.

"Two weeks ago. The foster daughter is an orphan because of this guy," Elliot snarled, looking round at the two foster parents.

Suddenly the sound of crying and banging could be heard, and Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, both starting to bolt off in different directions. A moment later Olivia shouted at the top of her voice, "ELLIOT!! BATHROOM!!"

Elliot ran through to find Olivia lifting little Emily out of the washing basket. Emily was crying her heart out as she held onto Olivia, who handed the little girl to Elliot. He cuddled her close to him, bouncing her gently, telling her it was okay. Olivia let out a sigh, rubbing her back as Elliot held her.

They made eye contact, and they shared a look of 'Poor kid.'

"Emily, baby, it's okay," Elliot kissed the top of her head, burying his face into her blonde hair and letting out a long sigh. "Ssshhh, it's okay, Elliot's here."

Later that night, Elliot and Olivia were sitting in the cot with Emily fast asleep on one of the beds. Olivia was sitting at Emily's feet, and Elliot sitting on the bed opposite her, gazing at her.

Olivia let out a long sigh, and Elliot looked up, nodding as she made a face as if to say 'She shouldn't be going through this..'

"It's not fair, Ell," she shook her head, eyes filling up.

"I know," he nodded, holding his hand out to her.

She grabbed onto it and sat on the bed next to him, cuddling into his side. "I hate it, Ell. She's 5, and she's already had her parents killed and then a set of foster parents killed. Why's he targeting her?"

"I don't know Liv, I don't know, but I promise you we're going to get him and he's going to get sent to Rikers and he's never going to be able to hurt here again," Elliot murmered, kissing the top of her head.

During the night, Elliot woke up to someone tugging at his shirt, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Emily standing in-front of him, eyes full.

"What's up sweetheart?" he asked softly, well aware of the warm weight of Olivia cuddled up to his side, her head on his chest.

"I had a bad dream," she sniffed, her bright blue eys glinting in the light from outside the cot.

"Oh, Emmy, it's okay. It was only a dream," he put an arm round her, hugging her tightly.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

Elliot looked round at Olivia on his other side, and he paused before nodding, helping her up onto the bed and wrapping his arm round her so that she wouldn't fall out of bed, letting out a long sigh. This was always what he had imagined with Kathy and his kids, and for a while he'd had it, but then things had gone down the drain. It was weird now that he had everything he'd picture - this gorgeous woman and a beautiful little girl cuddled up to him - but the circumstances were all wrong.

In the morning, Elliot was rudely awoken by shouting downstairs, and when he tried to sit up he got stuck half way thanks to Emily practically lying across his stomach. He groaned, lifting her up and putting her back down when he got up himself.

He poked his head out of the door, looking downstairs to find that Fin and Munch were screaming at one another.

"You almost killed me, Fin!" Munch shouted.

"I did not, Munch! I swerved to miss the cat and you banged your head off the window! If that's almost killing you then my name is George W. Bush!!" Fin shouted right back.

"I should not let you drive me to work!!" Munch pointed his finger at his finger.

"Let me? Man, you force me!!" Fin exclaimed. "And if I didn't give you a ride to work every morning you would have to drive yourself! So don't get on my back for trying not to kill that damn cat, which, by the way, you screamed at me to watch!!"

"Only so we wouldn't done in the papers for killing some little old lady's demon furball!" Munch roared and stormed off.

Elliot allowed himself a chuckle, shaking his head. John Munch and Fin Tutuola. What a pair. They almost never saw eye to eye, and some of the arguments they had were just completely laughable, especially this one.

As he stood there, Olivia appeared at his side, and she asked, "Emily still asleep?"

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling slightly at her. "I know the situation's terrible, but last night was good. I actually had a good sleep."

"Me too," she smiled back. "I just wish we could make her safe."

"We can. By putting the bastard behind bars," Elliot nodded. "And we'll do that. I promise you."

"How can you promise something like that?" she asked, her eyes filling up.

"Hey, come on," he took her into the cot and closed the door, wrapping his arms round her. "It'll be okay Liv, don't you worry about it."

He looked into her eyes before very gently kissing her lips and letting out a long sigh. This case was going to be hard going.

* * *

So I know this chapter wasn't as good/funny as previous ones but I just needed to set up the scenario for the next chapter and what's going to happen!! Please still review though, even if it's awful. Just tell me whatever you reckon!! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

So again, I've had some good reviews, so I have decided that I will definitely carry on with this one. A lot of you have the same ideas, and it's what you want, so I'm going to go ahead with it. I'm sure those of you who mentioned it, will know exactly what I'm talking about. Those of you who don't? I can only hope you like this as much as you've enjoyed previous chapter. Anyway, I'll stop babbling and get on with it, shall I? 

The next few days were incredibly hard. Not only did Elliot and Olivia have to do their work, Emily wouldn't talk to anybody else, and she wouldn't take food from anyone else, and she was just generally very clingy, which in the circumstances was completely understandable. The two detectives could feel themselves getting even closer with the shared strain of looking after Emily and trying to get the perp who killed her two families behind bars.

Elliot was just sitting with Emily in the cot, having just got her to go to sleep when Munch walked in and said loudly, "You're needed."

Elliot glared at the older man, glancing down at Emily who had thankfully stayed fast asleep. Munch didn't seem to understand the bond that a child and an adult could share, and that annoyed Elliot. The fact that Munch didn't understand so he had to interfere with it bugged him.

"Who needs me?" Elliot asked softly, not wanting to disturb the traumatised little angel who lay sleeping beside him.

"Captain," Munch stated, moving out of the way to let Elliot past him.

In Captain Cragen's office, Elliot stood against the wall as Don studied him. After a few minutes, Elliot was getting frustrated and he asked angrily, "Are you gonna speak to me or just let me stand here like an idiot?"

"You're close to the kid, huh?" Cragen idly gestured in the general direction of the cot.

"Yeah," Elliot nodded.

"What you gonna do when she has to go?" Cragen queried, intense gaze still fixed on his detective.

"I'll let her go. But she's not going until the bastard who killed her parents is locked up," Elliot stated firmly.

"You're not the one who decides that Elliot," Don warned.

"I'm not letting you take her away from here. Not until he's in Rikers," Elliot pointed his finger at his Captain and stormed out of the office, banging right into Olivia and almost knocking her to the ground in his haste. "Fuck, sorry Liv.."

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, seeing the anger in her secret lover's eyes.

"I think Cragen's trying to hint that he's taking Emily away. I told him, Liv. I told him he's not taking her until the bastard's behind bars," Elliot stated.

Olivia shepherded him into the room that sat empty to the left of them, and after closing the door she looked directly into his eyes, laying her hand on his cheek. "It's okay, Ell. He's not going to take her. I'll make sure of it."

Elliot nodded slightly, letting out a soft sigh as Olivia placed an ever so gentle kiss to his lips. "Olivia, I... I love you."

She paused for a moment, a bit shocked, but then she pulled herself together and nodded. "Yeah, I love you too Elliot. And don't you worry. Nothing's going to happen to Emily."

That night, Elliot had taken Emily home with him, despite Cragen's warnings, and he was sitting watching her as she slept slap bang in the middle of his bed when he heard a knock at the door. Not just any knock. Rat-a-tat-tat. Olivia's knock.

He glanced back down at Emily before heaving his weary self up off the bed that he longed to climb into to his front door, to find Olivia standing before him, two coffee cups in her hand. As he silently stepped aside, she shoved one of the cups into his hand. He watched as she wandered through to his living room, sitting down on the couch.

"You know, you need to be more careful, Ell," she said as he stopped in his doorway, still watching her. "Cragen was furious. He said he told you it wasn't a good idea to take Emily home, but you did. Why?"

"I wasn't about to leave her at the station, Liv. No way," he shook his head.

"Okay," she nodded, standing up, leaving her cup on the coffee table. She ran her hands over his chest and linked her fingers behind his neck, gazing into his deep blue pools. He swallowed hard, sensing something was about to come.

As Olivia moved forward to capture his lips with hers, they heard shouting from Elliot's bedroom. "Ell? Where are you Ell?!"

"Through here honey," he shouted as Olivia let go of him and stood back.

A moment later a sleepy Emily arrived carrying her rag doll, her blonde hair messy from sleep. She ran straight to Elliot, and he picked her up, holding her tightly.

"Hey Emmy," Olivia said softly, and Emily smiled at her a little. "How are you?"

"Sleepy," she murmered into Elliot's neck.

"I bet you are," Olivia smiled, then looked at Elliot. She knew he had got attached. They both had. It was unprofessional and it wasn't going to do anybody any good in the end, but they had both fallen in love with the little blonde girl, and she had pretty much fallen in love with them too.

As the three shared a tender, quiet moment, they were rudely interrupted by the harsh ringing of Olivia's cell. She sighed and took it from her pocket. "Benson..yeah. We'll be right there."

She put her phone back in her pocket and said, "They've got him at the station."

"The right guy this time?" Elliot asked excitedly, and Olivia nodded. Elliot grabbed his jacket and wrapped it round Emily as the rushed out and into Olivia's car, on their way to the station.

By the time they got there, Emily was alseep and Elliot put her in the cot before following Olivia to where the suspect was being interviewed. Fin was standing there, watching on too. The case had affected everyone in the squad, whether they had a personal attachment to the little girl or not.

"Michael Campbell," Fin said gruffly. "He's claiming he's Emily Matthews' real father. Says that Gordon Matthews adopted the kid when she was just a baby."

"He got a record?" Olivia asked.

Elliot was too busy to even hear the conversation going on beside him. He was standing staring right at the bastard who had killed Emily's biological parents and also her foster parents. He already hated this guy, but seeing him a matter of less than 10 feet away made his blood boil. He just wanted to go in there and kill the guy, give him a taste of his own medicine, but he knew that he shouldn't.

"Can I see my daughter?" they heard him ask after a few minutes, and that just did it. Elliot completely snapped, storming out of the viewing room before Olivia or Fin even realised it. Could he see his daughter? HIS daughter? He'd never been in her life and he'd killed two sets of her parents, and he was now asking to see HIS daughter?!

"YOU BASTARD!" Elliot roared going straight for the throat. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, HUH? YOU JUST FANCIED A KID NOW, SO YOU SUDDENLY REMEMBER THAT KID YOU FATHERED AND DECIDED TO GO AFTER HER? WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD ARE YOU?!"

He went to punch him, but Cragen stepped in-front just in time, and with the help of a big cop, got him out of the room, foaming at the mouth, ready to go at the guy... ready to rip his head off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Cragen poked him in the chest with a surprisingly strong index finger.

"Me?! What the hell does he think he's doing? His daughter!! HIS daughter?! He's never been around for her, and because he loves her so much he puts her through the trauma of losing both parents, twice?!" Elliot screamed.

"Elliot, shut up or you're on vacation," Cragen ordered.

"You're blaming m..." Elliot was about to go off on one but was interrupted by a strong but careful grip on his arm. He looked round to see Olivia standing there, and he instantly calmed down.

"Elliot, come on, calm down," she said, looking right into his eyes.

"You go with Olivia and sort yourself out, Elliot," Cragen knew that with Olivia there Elliot would be more under control, and he just thanked god at that moment for that fact that they were together, because he just sensed that he would have had to suspend Elliot right then.

The next morning , Michael Campbell was put up for arraignment, and the case was passed through to court. The whole SVU squad was certain that there was no way the guy could get out of it, and they were all hopeful he'd get the heaviest sentence possible. Elliot was tidying up his stuff before heading home when Olivia appeared.

"Elliot, I..." she looked down at the floor.

He studied her carefully, trying to figure out what it was that was going on with her. All day she'd been fidgety and on edge and he still didn't know what it was. "What's wrong Liv?"

"Cragen's got my resignation," she said. "It's something I've been thinking about for a while now. I just need a little time off, and I just..."

"Move in with me," Elliot said more as a statement than as an offer.

Olivia just stood there, mouth hanging open, staring at him. Had he really just asked her to move in with him?!

So I know the last part was a bit rushed, sorry about that. Review and tell me what you thought!!


	5. Chapter 5

A year later...

Elliot was out in the back garden of his new home, when a shout came from inside. "Elliot! Where did you put my keys?"

"I hung them up, honey!" he shouted back, catching the ball.

"Hung them up where?" He turned to see Mrs Olivia Stabler standing on the doorstep, hands caressing her gradually expanding stomach, gazing at him.

"Just a second," he held his hand up and wandered over to his wife, circling her waist with his arms, kissing her gently. "On the hook, where else?"

"You don't think I looked there?" she smiled, shoving him gently.

"I found them!" the keys were handed to Olivia by the little 6-year old.

"Emmy, what have we told you about playing with the keys?!" Elliot asked, unable to keep the grin off his face as he looked down at little Emily Stabler, with her long blonde hair and sparkly bright blue eyes.

"Sorry," she beamed as Elliot let go of Oliva and lifted her up, holding her upside down. "Nooo!! Ell!! Put me down!!"

He laughed and dropped the giggling heap on the ground, tickling her belly with his foot. She managed to get up and she ran off towards the far side of the garden, Elliot following her. Olivia laughed as she watched the two race around their garden, big grins on their faces.

Yes, she decided. Love-bites were certainly good ideas.

So I thought this would be a nice little way to finish things off and tie everything up. I hope you liked the last chapter, and indeed, the whole story. Give me a holler to say what you think, good or bad, and watch out for an E/O one shot which should be up very very soon!!


End file.
